The present invention relates generally to confining and restraining cattle and other animals. More specifically, the present invention contemplates a method and system of restraining animals to facilitate handling of the animal, as may be necessary during slaughter or veterinary operations such as inoculations, castrations and the like.
The effective restraint and handling of livestock during various operations has always presented a problem for farmers, ranchers and veterinarians. An animal must be securely restrained for the protection of the person or persons administering the procedure, hereinafter called the operator. At the same time, the restraining device must be constructed and used in a fashion that does not injure the animal.
Known restraining devices have included simple chutes, clamping head gates, vise-like body clamps, and various combinations of these features. These devices have presented many problems.
Prior efforts to combine the above features into a single system have resulted in cumbersome devices which are not easily transportable, which include a considerable array of control levers and the like, often inconveniently located on several sides of the device, typically occupy a significant amount of valuable space, and which can require multiple operators for their effective use.